


at least there's mistletoe

by Dresupi



Category: Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Banter, Christmas Tree, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Holidays, Mistletoe, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Coulson hadn’t been kidding.  It certainly didn’t get very cold down south.  And that wasn’t exactly adding to Darcy's holiday spirit in the slightest.  The winter holidays were exactly that.  Wintery. With snow and fireplaces and coats and mittens.Not sweaty nights debating on whether or not to turn on her window air conditioning unit.And it certainly doesn't help matters that she barelyknowsthe man into whom's protective care she's been thrust.





	at least there's mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aunbrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aunbrey/gifts).



> December 2: Mistletoe Kisses
> 
> Special thanks to leftennant for giving me a different idea for the mistletoe in this fic! 
> 
> And super special thanks to thestanceyg for betaing this for me! :D

“Where are you going?” Darcy asked, stepping out onto the porch of the safe house.  

Remy turned, his eyes flashing red as he gave her a  _ look _ .  A look that implied that she should know  _ exactly _ where he was going, but Darcy had given up long ago on trying to understand the nuances of his personality.  

She crossed her arms.  “Don’t look at me like that. I never know anything.”  

Rolling his eyes, he bent slightly, retrieving the axe from where it was leaning against the chopping block.  “I’m goin’ to get ya a tree. And ya do  _ too _ know things, ya just bein’ stubborn.”

“A tree?” she asked, deftly ignoring the rest of his statement.  

“For the holidays?  You’ve been mopin’ around and hintin’ about it enough, I figured ya knew where I was goin’.”

“Why would I know that, Remy?   _ How _ would I know that?”    

“Figured ya knew…”  He turned, slinging the axe over his shoulder and walking towards the forest.  

“I’m coming with you,” she called after him.    

“Suit yourself.  Wear comfortable shoes.” 

She glanced down at her feet, still in her slipper socks from that morning.  She jammed her feet into the hiking boots she’d never really worn that were sitting by the front door, bending forward to lace them up.  

Maybe she  _ had _ been moping around a lot lately. Staying in bed.  Reading books and keeping to herself.  But she was stuck in a safe house with someone she didn’t know from Adam.  Of course, she hadn’t really been  _ trying _ to know him either.  

Better late than never.  

She tied both boots, straightening up and realizing that Remy had not waited for her. He had a mega headstart. She could still see him across the field that stretched out in front of the safe house.  He was tiny; in the distance, but she could see him..  Sighing heavily, she weighed her options in her head, thinking that maybe it’d be easier if she just stayed behind.  

He stopped walking, turning to look back at her on the porch.  Cupping his hand over his mouth, he called, “YOU COMIN’, CHERE?” And pretty much made the decision for her.   

“YEAH!” she replied, debating on whether or not to take her coat from the hook by the door and deciding not to.  It wasn’t nearly cold enough to warrant something as heavy as her coat. She was wearing a hoodie, that would likely be enough.  She did pull the door closed behind her, though.  

He waited for her to jog up beside him.  Which took longer than she’d care to admit.  She hadn’t exactly been working on her cardio lately.  

Remy took off walking as she approached, his boots crunching in the dead grass  

Coulson hadn’t been kidding.  It certainly didn’t get very cold down south.  And that wasn’t exactly adding to her holiday spirit in the slightest.  The winter holidays were exactly that.   _ Wintery _ . With snow and fireplaces and coats and mittens.  

Not sweaty nights debating on whether or not to turn on her window air conditioning unit.  

“So… what crawled up your butt, Darcy Lewis?” he drawled, a smirk breaking the normally clear cut lines of his face.  “I heard from Logan that you was a spitfire.  Lemme tell ya, it ain’t been my experience, mabelle.”  

She shrugged.  “I dunno, something about getting pawned off on someone I don’t know, in the middle of nowhere, right before the holidays and not being able to work any of my cases to boot…”  Her shoulders slumped a little.  She thrived under deadlines and to-do lists. She was an agent, she should be out… agenting.  Not here in protective custody, just trying to stay alive and not die of boredom.   “I’d settle for a smouldering spark… even if I’m no longer a spitfire.”  

“Ya know me,” he said, frowning slightly.  “You  _ know _ me.”   

Of course that would be the thing he’d latch onto. 

“I met you the day I got dropped off.  I don’t know anything else about you,” she argued.  

“Whose fault is that?”  he countered, raising his eyebrows and switching the axe to the other shoulder.

“I guess mine,” she said with a sigh, jamming her hands into her jeans pockets.  “Tell me about yourself, Remy.”  

He scoffed.  “It ain’t that easy.”  

“Okay…” she trailed off.  “Where’d you grow up?”  

“That’s better,” he said with a grin.  

* * *

 

They walked about a mile into the woods, with Darcy asking him questions and Remy answering them the whole way.  He even got a few in on her without her realizing it.  She was about halfway through the story of how her dad had surprised four-year-old her with a trike when Darcy realized how much she’d told Remy about her life.  

“You’re a sneaky son of a gun, aren’t you, Remy Lebeau?”  

He winked.  “That’s a nice way of puttin’ it.”  

“Have you found a tree yet, Mr. Sneaky Pants?”  

He pointed straight ahead.  “That one.”

It was a little smaller than she was imagining, but it was nice and full.  She nodded her assent.  “Okay, let’s chop it.”  

He reached out and grabbed her arm, “Look up there real quick.”  

She did, noticing an odd-looking plant growing in a dead tree.  “What the…”  

“Mistletoe,” he explained.  “It’s a parasite. ”  

“That’s how mistletoe grows?  I never knew. Huh…” She folded her arms and gazed up at it.  “You aren’t gonna try to kiss me are you?”  

“Only if you ask me.”  

She faltered.  Because honestly, she’d been hoping he’d try.  He’d been so charming and so adorable for the entire day, and maybe it was the fact that she was lonely and maybe even a little bit touch-starved, but she really  _ really _ wanted his lips on hers.  

Gulping, she nodded. “Okay.”  

“Okay what?”  

“Okay.  Kiss me.”  

He searched her eyes for a moment, and then he did.  He reached behind her to prop the axe on the tree trunk and he kissed her.  His lips were warm and dry and his hand was behind her head, cupping it to protect it from the tree trunk when he pushed her up against it.  

“I can’t believe you kissed me…” she murmured.  

“Can’t believe you asked me to…” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments=sugar, so leave me some sugar in the comment box! :D <3


End file.
